Pokemon Violet
by Tower94
Summary: Tras la desaparición de Sonia, la ultima persona conocida en vencer a la Elite Four, el mundo Pokemon es consumido por la ambición de seres humanos poderosos. Años después, Violet, hija de la campeona, da inicio su viaje en busca de su madre, donde tendrá que recorrer un mundo lleno de peligros y corrupción, acompañada de amigos para superar los obstáculos en su camino.
1. Prologo

**Pokemon Violet.**

**Hola a todos y bienvenidos a esta historia llamada Pokemon Violet. Mi nombre es Julio Torres y desde México, es un placer poder compartir este proyecto con ustedes. Como sabrán, vivimos unos tiempos difíciles; criminalidad, corrupción, etc. Esta historia, ambientada en el mundo Pokemon, es también en el mundo real, en lo que se vive actualmente no solo en mi país, pues en otras partes, pues si esto fuera real, no seria como en el anime/videojuegos. Espero puedan acompañarme en esta aventura y les guste. ¡Bienvenidos!**

**Hello everyone, welcome to this new story called Pokemon Violet. My name is Julio Torres and, from Mexico, it´s a pleasure to me, share this proyect with all of you. As you may recall, we are living hard times in the country: crime, corruption, etc. This story, based on the Pokemon world, is also not only from my country, but all the real world, because, if this was real, it wouldn´t be like the anime or videogames. I hope you can follow me in this adventure and enjoy the story. ¡Welcome!  
(Sorry if the english is a little...bad)**

**Prologo. **

Ruedo en mi cama una y otra vez, intentando conciliar el sueño por al menos una noche, sin resultado satisfactorio. Me retiro la sabana de la cabeza, y miro hacia mi ventana. El árbol frente a mi tiene a la misma familia de Pidgey de siempre, en su nido, dormidos placenteramente. Inclusive Gligar, con su tonalidad azul brillante, está teniendo un sueño maravilloso trepado en el gancho que coloque en el techo. Es difícil poder descansar una hora aunque sea, pero no es de sorprender esa situación, cualquiera se pone nervioso al emprender tal aventura en su vida.  
Se oye un estruendo voraz y ruidoso, que me hace cerrar la ventana de un solo golpe.

Gligar por igual se asusta y se asegura que este sana y salva. Esos no eran rayos normales, pero tampoco raros de presenciar. Con tantos problemas en el mundo, una tormenta es lo menos que debería preocupar.

Decidida me recuesto nuevamente, cuando escucho como algo llama a mi ventana. La familia Pidgey pide entrar, por miedo al clima quizás. Abro mi ventana y les acomodo en una camisa enrollada, similar a su nido. Gligar, por otro lado, decide dormir conmigo, haciéndose el valiente.  
Por fin logro caer dormida, sabiendo que todos estaban a salvo y sin temor alguno.

Aun cuando deseaba dormir, el sueño era lo que mas temía. Como siempre, era yo, persiguiendo a mi madre que se alejaba de mí.  
Sin voltear a verme, desaparece, dejándome atrás.

Todo termino cuando desperté, a causa de un Pidgey que picoteaba mi frente. Escuche la voz de mi abuela y me estremeci. Por fin, después de 17 años, podre viajar por el mundo como entrenadora Pokemon.  
Hace 10 años, mi madre, una leyenda viviente, desapareció y nunca volvió. Ella siempre vio por mí, y ahora es hora de devolverle el favor.

**Prologue.**

I roll in my bed again and again, trying to fall asleep for at least one night, without satisfactory results. I withdraw the sheets off my head, and look towards my window. In the tree in front of me, there is a family of Pidgey in his nest, sleeping with pleasure. Inclusive Gligar, with its bright blue hue, is having a wonderful dream climbed on the hook, hanging off the roof. It is difficult to rest for an hour even, but it is not surprising that situation, it´s easy to get nervous when you are about to have such an adventure in your life.

I hear a voracious and loud noise, which makes me close the window with a single blow. Gligar wakes up and gets equally frightened, while he ensures his safety. These were not normal rays but not rare to witness. With so many problems in the world, a storm is the least we should worry.

Determined to finally sleep, I lean back, but then I listen something making noise outside my window. The family of Pidgey were asking to enter for fear of climate. It was okey, perhaps they were scared. I open my window and immediately accommodated them in a rolled shirt, similar to its nest. Gligar, on the other hand, decides to sleep with me, pretending to be brave.

Finally I manage to fall asleep, knowing that everyone was safe and without fear.

Even if I wanted to sleep, sleep was what I most feared. As always, in my dreams, I am chasing my mother while she walk away from me. Without turning her back to me, disappears, leaving me behind. All ended when I awoke, because of a Pidgey pecking my forehead. Hear the voice of my grandmother and I shivered. Finally, after 17 years, i am ready to start my Pokemon journey.

My mother 10 years ago, a living leyend, disappeared and never returned. She always saw for me, and now it is time to return the favor.

**The Chapter 1 will come soon. I am deeply sorry for my english, i promise to get better. In the meantime, i hope that you enjoy this first step to a fully and exciting adventure. Thanks for read, see you later.**

**El Capitulo 1 vendrá muy pronto. Lamento mi ingles, les prometo que mejorare mi escritura. Mientras tanto, espero que hayan disfrutado de este primer paso a una aventura llena de emoción. Gracias por leer, los veré luego.**


	2. Vol 1 Inicios Cap 1 Partida

**Saludos y bienvenidos a otro capitulo de Pokemon Violet. Como anteriormente señale, este mundo es inspirado en el mundo Pokemon, pero uno mas siniestro en particular. Este da inicio con el Volumen 1, donde conoceremos a los futuros amigos y enemigos de Violet, así como su debut para enfrentarse contra la Elite Four. Espero disfruten de este primer capitulo. **

Volumen 1. Inicios.  
Capitulo 1. Partida.

Gligar me mira de allá para acá. La familia Pidgey, por otro lado, no deja de volar por toda mi habitación mientras intento vestirme.  
Las manos me tiemblan y las piernas las siento pesadas, es como si el peso de la aventura no me dejara seguir.  
Preparada, regreso a Gligar a su Pokeball, y abro la ventana para que la familia Pidgey vuelva a su árbol. Abro la puerta de mi habitación y camino por el pasillo que lleva a la escalera.

En medio del camino, hay una vitrina con el trofeo de mi madre. Con la leyenda "Victoriosa ante la Elite Four" y una foto de ella con los miembros; ese era el máximo logro que mi madre había hecho, aun cuando siempre decía que yo era lo mejor que le había pasado en la vida.  
Me quito la lágrima que caía por mi mejilla y bajo las escaleras, no sin antes entrar una última vez al "legendario" cuarto de mi madre.

La fragancia a verano invade toda la habitación, junto con unas porciones pequeñas de polvo por los muebles y la misma cama. Coloco mi mochila en el colchon y empiezo a buscar cosas que puedan servirme en el viaje. De su escritorio, lleno de libros de ciencia Pokemon, observo uno en particular. Tiene como portada un Pichu, y explica lo básico acerca de la crianza y la creación de alimento Pokemon. Mi madre no era mucho de leer, por lo que debieron haber sido regalos de antiguos compañeros. Los tomo, guardo y sigo buscando.

En uno de sus cajones del buro había una pequeña caja y un libro pequeño guardado. Firmado como "Viento del Sur", el libro trataba de las berries y la mejor forma de plantarlas, además de un instructivo para crear pociones a base de estas. Podía servir, nunca se sabe.  
Por último, faltaba un solo lugar, el cual temía abrir con todo mi ser; el armario. Mi madre siempre me pedía estar alejada y nunca me dijo el motivo. Era hora de descubrirlo.

Entre ropa y cosas viejas, noto una pequeña caja empolvada. La tomo y me siento a lado de mi mochila, lo que causa una nube de polvo y pelusa. Me detengo un momento para respirar, o más bien tomar valor para abrirla. Me decido y aun con miedo, la abro de un tirón. Mis ojos no lo creían; una Master Ball. Recordaba anécdotas de mi madre sobre ella, pero nunca la había visto, debió haber sido importante. Dejo la caja a un lado y guardo el artefacto en mi mochila. Sin nada más, tomo mis cosas y me despido de mi madre, derramando lágrimas en el proceso. Debía encontrarla y por nada del mundo iba a detenerme.

Salgo del cuarto y bajo las escaleras. Al llegar al final, veo la tranquilidad pura en el rostro de mi abuela, esperándome para desayunar por última vez. Siempre he dicho que mi madre y mi abuela no se parecen en nada, y cada día noto más y más ese detalle. Detesta las batallas de entrenadores, llamándolas nefastas para los Pokemon, por experiencia propia, como una doctora veterana.  
Mi abuelo, ya fallecido hace años, era un entrenador excepcional. Peleo en tantas ligas y conoció tantas personas, que se volvió el modelo a seguir de mi madre, que acabo con la misma personalidad y sueños que él.  
Ahora su nieta se retira hacia la aventura…vaya ironía.

"Ah, hija, toma este libro, es de cocina. Ya sabes lo básico, pero necesitaras todo para sobrevivir", dice sonriéndome con cariño.  
Sus preocupaciones ahora ya no son el que viaje sola, sino lo que uno se puede encontrar. El mundo ha cambiado, y se ha vuelto siniestro. Entrenadores desaparecidos, oficiales de policía corruptos y un gobierno a punto de quebrarse. O ya quebrado mas bien.

"Ah, y además, toma esto", dándome una Poke Ball color roja.  
"Ese es el Infernape que tu madre utilizo contra la Elite Four…no podrás utilizarlo ahora, no te obedecerá, pero llévatelo contigo".  
Me negué; no pude aceptar. Puede que no tuviera medallas, pero incluso en cualquier situación, necesitaría de la ayuda de Infernape para protegerse, aun si se pusiera de terco. Pero ella se negó, y aclaro que aun tenía a su viejo amigo Rhydon para defenderle. Con ojos llorosos tome al protector de mi madre, y abraze a mi abuela tanto como pude, para luego retirarme.

"Regresa con bien…y trae de vuelta a tu madre", me dijo, mientras lloraba desconsoladamente en su hombro, como una niña pequeña.  
Salí de casa y vi el sendero hacia la ciudad, rodeado de un bosque tan extenso que parecía eterno y difícil de superar, pero retroceder no era opcional.

Era una entrenadora y mi destino es viajar, y sin importar que, tengo amigos a mi lado, quienes me acompañaran hasta el final. Camino hacia el bosque, sin percatarme que uno de los Pidgey comenzó a seguirme.

**Muchas gracias por leer, el capitulo 2 será publicado muy pronto. **


	3. Vol 1 Inicios Cap 2 Dos lados

**Hola a todos, es un placer para mi el traerles un nuevo capitulo de este primer Volumen de Pokemon Violet. Nuestra joven y novata entrenadora por fin inicia su aventura, con el objetivo de encontrar a su madre desaparecida. El camino parece fácil en principio, pero esto no es ningún juego, y los peligros están a la vuelta de la esquina. **

**También dentro de poco conocerán a mi asociado y amigo, Fernando Llaguno, quien escribirá una entrada en algún futuro cercano. Estamos trabajando en un Volumen 2 para liberarlo, si es que la historia gusta lo suficiente. Nos mantenemos positivos respecto a ello. Que disfruten y gracias por leer.**

Capitulo 2. Dos lados.

El interior del bosque no era tan malo, siempre y cuando no perdiera el sentido de dirección ni el camino a la ciudad vecina. Tras ya haber pasado unas tres horas caminando me he logrado acostumbrar, incluso he parado en medio del camino a comer algo con Gligar.  
Desde mi asiento, en medio de la hierba, podía escuchar el cantico de los Chatot, reunidos en armonía y recitando una bella sinfonía, y a los Fletchling, cuya tonada causaba un fuego ardiente en mi interior, llena de melodía; ambas eran tan hermosas que era difícil decidir la mejor, hasta que un Kricketune se le unió a los Chatot y el ambiente se convirtió en un concierto de música impresionante.  
Por un momento pude llegar a olvidar los peligros a los que me enfrentare. Era feliz.

En medio de la tranquilidad, un Wingull mensajero pasaba por el área. Su característico sonido me despabila y le observo patrullar. Iba a toda velocidad, portando un gorro de cartero y una bolsa entre las alas, con los ejemplares del día en cuestión.

Un silbido salió de mi boca tan pronto lo vi, logrando captar su atención y que bajara al bosque para atenderme. El Wingull se postro ante mí y de su bolsa saco los ejemplares de periódico de hoy. El periódico "Voz de Gardevoir" relataba todo lo relacionado con la región, entrenadores estrella, comentarios de los Gym Leaders y una que otra cosa dentro de la Miscelanea. Por otro lado, "Rugido de Arcanine" estaba escrito por individuos en contra del Gobierno y los cambios dentro de las instituciones Pokemon; amarillista y critico a la vez.  
Tomo los dos y deposito diez PokeCoin en la bolsa que tenia Wingull, se despide como un soldado de la Marina y se eleva de nuevo, partiendo a gran velocidad.  
Terminando de comer, Gligar se pone a jugar con los Pokemon del bosque, en un rango donde yo pueda verlo, mientras que leo los periódicos que había comprado. La melodía aun persistente en el ambiente hacia más agradable la lectura.

Al parecer, según lo indicado en "Rugido de Arcanine", el pueblo Rehna ha tenido problemas referentes a la salud y seguridad Pokemon. De los dos Centros Pokemon existentes, uno ha cerrado para convertirse en Estado Deluxe, mientras que el restante se mantiene en no cobrar la salud a los entrenadores. Con el líder de Gimnasio fuera, la ciudad ha entrado en caos.

En "Voz de Gardevoir" encuentro un artículo acerca del nuevo espectáculo montado en Postale City, dirigido por la Líder de Gimnasio, Electria, donde utiliza la ciencia para divertir y enseñar a todos los ciudadanos. Su show estrella involucra a su Pokemon firma, Helioptile.  
Por otro lado, en un diferente apartado, se habla de la posibilidad de que el Sistema de Medallas pase de 8 a 12, para que los entrenadores estén más preparados en cuestión de combate y evitar la desaparición de muchos competidores el año pasado, los cuales no salieron del Camino de Victoria.

Gligar me tomo del brazo y me hizo volver en mí. Quería avisarme que tenía algo en la cabeza, lo cual ni sentí ante la concentración. Cuando intento quitarlo, me doy cuenta que es enorme y peludo. Me pongo pálida y comienzo a temblar; de mi bolsillo saco un pequeño espejo, y lo dirijo hacia mi cabeza.  
Al observar, dejo escapar un grito que rompe la atmósfera creada por los Pokemon cantantes, haciendo que se marchen de la zona, con disgusto. Un Joltik estaba en mi cabeza, bastante cómodo he de decir, ni mi fuerte grito le había despertado de su cómodo sueño.

**Por fin llegamos a la parte de Joltik. Su historia, la cual no se cuenta a detalle en este volumen, dará pie a futuras situaciones, así como un nuevo personaje, siendo antagonista secundario. Les tenemos muchas mas sorpresas conforme avance la historia, pero mientras tanto, hasta el próximo miércoles.**


	4. Vol 1 Inicios Cap 3 David Kreig

**Pokemon Violet.**

**Saludos a todos, como cada semana, les traigo un nuevo capitulo del primer volumen de Pokemon Violet. ¡Les agradezco la llegada a las 100 vistas! Me alegra ir avanzando poco a poco y que la disfruten. ¡Gracias! :D**

**Capitulo 3. ¡El mejor criador! David Kreig. Pt. 1.**

Estaba petrificada ante el Joltik que tenia encima de mi cabeza. No hacía nada. De hecho, dormía muy tranquilo, pero el simple hecho de tenerlo cerca me daba escalofríos. De niña, siempre tuve una clase de miedo hacia los Pokemon tipo bicho, esto por un trauma que tuve por aquella época, que no pude evitar recordar mientras seguía aterrada…

Mi cabeza juega con los azares del tiempo y recuerdo ese momento; estaba jugando fuera con Monferno, el Pokemon de mi madre antes de evolucionar. Por esa época era genial, no el asno que es hoy en día, pero el perder a mi madre puede que le haya "obligado" a convertirse en un serio y dejar de ser divertido. En fin, prosigo con mis recuerdos…  
Mi abuela estaba hablando con Sonia, mama, dentro de la casa. Monferno había desaparecido un rato en el bosque, por lo que yo jugué sola hasta que volvió, cargando un objeto extraño que tenia rica y dulce miel. Tenía extraños orificios de los cuales salía ese dulce manjar. ¡Era como una máquina de dulce! Monferno accedió a compartirme y comenzamos a comérnosla, incluso aún recuerdo el sabor de esa sensación. No obstante, todo fue perfecto…hasta que una manada de Beedrill salvajes bastante enojados apareció.

El recuerdo desaparece de mi mente tan rápido como llego, ya que sentía como el Joltik se movía y bajaba por mi espalda. Quería gritar, y Gligar lo sabía, o eso creo, pues o tenia sus tenazas en su boca por terror…o se contenía su risa.  
Al llegar al piso el miedo desapareció, pero el escalofrió siguió cuando se puso frente mío, sonriendo, como si quisiera darme las gracias.  
En su momento pareció lindo, incluso daban ganas de atraparlo. Tan inocente…

De repente, un sonido se escucha a lo lejos, como un Pokemon gigantesco. La fuerza de sus pisadas era colosal; Joltik se refugia detrás de mí con un miedo atroz, como si ya conociera lo que se avecinaba. Gligar, por otro lado, se pone en frente, queriendo protegerme.  
Los arboles que estaban frente a mi caen, revelando un Galvantula enorme. La sensación esta vez no era de miedo, sino de pánico; estaba frente a un Pokemon que ni siquiera mi Gligar tenía oportunidad de rasguñar. ¿Acaso no podía tener un comienzo tranquilo?

Enseguida, detrás del Galvantula escucho la voz de un joven. Al verlo trepado en el bicho, se aclaro con obviedad que era un entrenador, y ese era su Pokemon.  
"Hey, mira donde has venido a parar", exclama el entrenador hacia Joltik, mirandolo como si se tratase de un objeto. Enseguida voltea a verme y se rasca detrás de su cuello. "No quiero interrumpir este momento...pero quiero mi Pokemon de vuelta".  
Este tipo me da mala espina. Se que desea luchar, pero igual regreso a Gligar a su Poke Ball por precaución, y preparo la de Infernape. Bajo ningún porcentaje podía ganar esto sin él, y mis otros Pokemon no estaban listos para un combate.

"Pareciera que huye de ti. ¿Seguro que es tuyo?", le pregunto, manteniendo a Joltik detrás mío. Observo más detenidamente al Galvantula y le observo varias marcas. ¿Cuadrado? ¿Corazón? ¿Circulo? No sabía lo que significaban, pero tenía seis figuras, como un tatuaje.  
El joven baja del lomo de su Pokemon y aterriza a su lado, encima de la hierba. Estaba vestido con una chaqueta de cuero negra, con varias insignias extrañas con forma de huevo, y camisa de botón roja debajo, combinada con pantalones negros, cuidados. No era de por aquí, eso era seguro.

"Claro que es mio, he criado Joltik desde hace días y ese que tienes detrás de ti es perfecto", responde orgulloso mientras acaricia su Galvantula.  
"No dejare que una pueblerina lo tenga" Esta empezando a hartarme.  
Sostengo la Pokeball de Infernape con fuerza, pues no había tanta confianza entre nosotros aún. No como la hay entre él y su Pokemon.  
"Soy David, David Kreig, el mejor criador Pokemon, y exijo que me entregues a esa cría". Su cabello es largo, tanto como el mio, y su sonrisa es tan hipócrita. Este tipo es peligroso. Volteo a ver a Joltik, viéndolo igual de asustado.  
En ese momento, sabía que no me incumbía enfrentarme a él, pero si un Pokemon teme a su entrenador, siempre hay algo mal. Lo miro a los ojos, tomo postura y entro a mi primer combate Pokemon.

"Infernape, ve", grito mientras libero al Pokemon que una vez fue el protector de mi madre al campo de batalla. David pone una mueca de sorpresa y se echa para atrás, pero no se ve nervioso...sino confiado.  
Al postrarse frente a mí, aquel fuerte Pokemon, este voltea a verme con unos ojos de decepción y enojo. Suspira y gira su cabeza con disgusto. Este combate será duro.

**¡Y David Krieg hace su debut! ¡Gracias por visualizar otra semana más! La calidad de la escritura e historia ira mejorando y gracias por las reseñas, es una oportunidad para crecer, mejorar y llegar mas lejos. ¡Hasta la próxima semana!**


	5. Vol 1 Cap 4 Infernape Vs Galvantula

**Saludos a todos y de nueva cuenta, les traigo otro capítulo de Pokemon Violet. Pido disculpas por los errores constantes que han aparecido, pero agradezco sus consejos y reseñas, pues me impulsan a mejorar la propia narrativa y la historia en general. Que disfruten.**

Volumen 1. Inicios.  
Capitulo 4. Violet Vs Kreig: Entra, Infernape. Pt. 2.

"¿Un Infernape? Eso es raro de ver, pero debe ser igual de débil que su entrenadora", exclama con acento presuntuoso y molesto. Es la primera vez que lo veo y ya lo detesto.  
De hecho, estoy cansada de escucharlo y verlo. Volteo a ver a Infernape, y me devuelve la misma mirada fría. La última vez que estuve con él fue de niña, de seguro no me reconoce, o eso quiero pensar. Es mejor eso a que no me ve como buena "entrenadora".

"Muy bien, Galvantula, paralízalo", dice seguido de un ataque de parte de su Pokemon, el cual da en el blanco. Thunder Wave, por desgracia, y no tengo nada para curarlo. Observo la estática alrededor de él y ni siquiera se inmuta. Es un muy mal comienzo.  
"Infernape, Mach Punch", grito para que me escuche, pero ignora mi orden, como ya se estaba pensado. No sé si es por su testarudez o no tengo las medallas para que me obedezca. Sea cual sea la razón, esto pinta mal, y no me gusta nada. Las palabras de mi abuela resuenan en mis oídos; puede que sean las medallas y no su "no eres suficientemente buena para mí".

"Thunder", es la palabra que pronuncia David, para realizar un ataque eléctrico devastador. Las nubes se nublan y comienzan a generar electricidad. Mientras carga su ataque y lo dirige hacia mi Pokemon, intento una vez más.  
"Infernape. Mach Punch", pero sigue sin escucharme. Aún con aliento, le grito que escape del ataque, pero es inevitable. El Thunder del Galvantula cae sin piedad sobre mi Pokemon, con una potencia asombrosa y descomunal. La luz del relámpago es tan fuerte que solo veo la silueta de Infernape, resistiendo ese rayo. ¿¡Qué cree que hace!?

"¿Y a eso le llamas un Infernape? Incluso, ¿te atreves a llamarte entrenadora?", pregunta una y otra vez David, molestándome más y más.  
En medio de su risa estresante, veo como Infernape no hace siquiera un esfuerzo por levantarse. Su testarudez comienza a fastidiarme tanto, que dejo soltar un grito desde lo más profundo de mi corazón. No quiero perderlo, por lo que le hablare duro y conciso.  
"¡¿Qué crees que diría Sonia de tí?!"

Infernape se levanta con ayuda de sus manos en un solo movimiento, aterrizando. Enseguida aprieta sus puños, abre los ojos, y a la velocidad de un parpadeo, crea cientos de copias de si mismo, incrementando su velocidad de esquivo. Double Team, era ese ataque. David se pone tenso y ordena electrocutar a todos los clones. Galvantula pierde los estribos y concentración al no encontrar el verdadero entre las imágenes proyectadas, mirando hacia todos lados, aterrado de la velocidad, lo que le permite a Infernape posicionarse debajo suyo, para realizar un Mach Punch lo suficientemente potente para empalarlo en el suelo, dejándolo no solo noqueado, sino una enorme marca en el suelo. David queda petrificado en segundos, viendo como su Pokemon quedo "hecho polvo" en segundos. Infernape aterriza y se cruza de brazos

Lo devuelve a su Poke Ball, con su mano y piernas temblando. "M..muy bien, tu ganas, puedes quedarte con ese Joltik debilucho, que puedo sacar uno mejor", dice David tartamudeando, para retirarse corriendo y preocupado.  
A lo lejos, miro como Infernape me mira con los mismos ojos fríos. Puede parecer que no le importo, pero en el interior, desea protegerme.  
Me acerco a él, y Gligar también, pero él nos da la espalda. Para que descanse le entrego una bolsa de berries y cuando termina de comer, lo devuelvo a su Poke Ball.

En medio de mi alegría, siento como algo se trepa por mi espalda, hasta llegar a mi cabello.  
Allí estaba Joltik, tranquilo y dormido, encima de mi cabeza. No me metí en este embrollo para no capturarlo, después de todo.  
Tomo una Poke Ball libre que tengo y la lanzo mientras está dormido, facilitando la captura.  
He formado amistad con un Pokemon cuyo tipo es el que más odio. Vaya ironía.

**Y así termina otro capítulo de Pokemon Violet. Gracias por leer y espero que hasta ahora, les este gustando el ritmo que lleva. La próxima semana se llegara a la mitad del Volumen 1. ¡No se lo pierdan! ¡Saludos!**


	6. Vol 1 Cap 5 La Revolucionaria Magenta

**Saludos a todos de nuevo y bienvenidos a otro capítulo de Pokemon Violet. Hemos llegado a la mitad del Volumen 1. ¡Gracias a todos los que han leído y comentado! (Aplausos).  
Debido a situaciones como la universidad y etc., dejare descansando el proyecto por dos semanas y volveré con el capítul de golpe, como compensación. Disfruten y cualquier comentario es bienvenido. ¡Gracias a todos!**

**Pokemon Violet.**

Capitulo 5. Magenta.

Hemos caminado y entrenado por horas y el bosque aun se siente eterno.  
Gligar se canso de ir en su Poke Ball y desde que concluyo su ronda de batallas como su régimen de entrenamiento, ha estado encima de mi cabeza, imitando lo que había hecho su nuevo amigo Joltik. Comienzo a plantearme la idea de cobrarles por usar mi cabeza como respaldo con bayas o cualquier cosa.

Esta parte de territorio a la que llegamos hace unas horas es muy callada, no como la que estábamos horas atrás. No hay Pokemon cantando, ni siquiera un solo arbusto se mueve y sujetos molestos que se creen mejor que uno. Es como si fuera la parte muerta del bosque, y eso me aterra.  
Cuando pensé que serian más horas de viaje, aviste una señal, indicando la llegada a Postale City en unos cuantos metros. Era un enorme panorámico que calculaba el tiempo de llegada en dos días más caminando.  
Justo al lado de esa señal había una roca, donde me senté y revise mis dibujos. El cielo estaba empezando a nublarse, pero hasta que no comenzara la lluvia, tenía tiempo de sobra para actualizar mi "PokeBook".

En tiempos antiguos existía una maquina llamada Pokedex, que grababa todos los datos de los Pokemon que capturabas, como su peso, altura, lugar donde se puede encontrar y una breve descripción física. Era un fastidio a veces, ya que todas las Poke Ball que compraras tenías que ligarlas con el aparato, lo cual solía tardar horas, pero para algunos entrenadores no importaba. Era incluso una manía.  
Mientras que algunos solo viajaban y veían, disfrutando de su aventura, había otros obsesionados con atraparlos a todos sin piedad, a veces sin pensar en la amistad, solo en ver completo el Pokedex y tenerlos guardados en algo llamado "Sistema de Almacenamiento".  
Claro, esa máquina era privilegiada, ya que solo los elegidos por los Profesores Pokemon podían obtener uno, pero por desgracia, tras toda la corrupción actual y de años atrás, esa profesión se fue apagando hasta llegar a ser casi inexistente.

El Gobierno dejo de mantener dicha labor y sencillamente los profesores Pokemon tuvieron que ocupar su tiempo de otras formas. Los pocos que quedan trabajan en escuelas prestigiadas y viven de grandes lujos, enseñando a los de alto nivel socio económico. No les culpo, pues tenían que vivir de algo, de todos modos. En estos años se han visto pocas Pokedex por lo mismo, y poco a poco vamos conociendo menos de los Pokemon.

Por suerte, mi sistema es eficaz. Una pequeña libreta llamada PokeBook, donde hago dibujos de los Pokemon que capturo y los mido y peso por mí misma, luego debajo escribo algo acerca de ellos, no solo físicamente, sino también emocional.  
Solo tengo tres hasta ahora, los que he capturado por obviedad. Infernape esta dibujado con pose de "macho" invencible, realizando su "Mach Punch". Gligar, al no tener mucho nivel de combate, lo dibuje sentado, comiendo una baya, y a Joltik dormido, tan perezoso como siempre.  
Ya que no tengo algo para pesarlos lo considero incompleto, pero espero poder presumirlo algún día, cuando llene las 100 hojas que contiene la libreta. La región donde estamos, Agathos, ha registrado hasta ahora cerca de 300 especies, por lo que puede que requiera otra libreta.

De pronto el bosque dejo de estar callado. Un "Auxilio" se escuchaba en la zona.  
Gligar jala la manga de mi brazo, preocupado por el ruido. Dejo mi cuaderno y pongo atención al sonido por un momento, notando que el grito pertenecía a una mujer. Guardo mis cosas y devuelvo a Gligar a su Poke Ball, y corro tan rápido como puedo hacia la dirección desde donde oigo el grito de auxilio.

Arbustos, uno tras otro, los atravieso, acercándome más y más al lugar de donde salen los gritos y gruñidos de varios Pokemon. Alguien estaba en problemas, y debía ayudarle cuanto antes.  
Al llegar al área, totalmente despejada y cerca una cueva, vi una manada de Ursaring rodeando un árbol, del cual colgaba una joven. Su pelo era morado y vestía chaqueta de cuero. Sus pantalones eran holgados y portaba una mochila con la cara de un Pikachu.  
"Hey, tu, ayudame, quitame estos de encima", grita la joven hacia mí, llamando la atención de los Pokemon. No sé si era una trampa, pero la verdad ya no importaba, pues los Pokemon me habían visto, y ya era tarde para huir. Sin tener otra opción, dejo salir a Gligar de su Poke Ball para combatir.  
La horda de Ursaring es de 3, lo que dificultara la pelea, considerando el nivel de mis enemigos.  
Ordeno a Gligar usar Tormenta de Arena, atrapando a los Ursaring mientras pienso en una estrategia. Volteo a ver a la joven, quien salta desde la rama donde estaba trepada y aterriza como si nada a tierra firme. Que fuerte...y ágil.  
"Bien, los has distraído. Ahora puedo luchar contigo", dice caminando a mi lado, sacando a su primer Pokemon, Elekid. Su mirada era fría, cómo si fuera una veterana. Si era así, ¿cómo había quedado rodeada? Eso no importaba.  
"¿Lista?", pregunta la chica. No esta temblando, ni siquiera demuestra miedo, lo que me tranquiliza. Volteo a verla y asiento. Me da una sonrisa y ambas formamos equipo para enfrentar a los Pokemon violentos.

La tormenta de arena desaparece, lo que nos hace a mí y la desconocida ponernos en guardia. Están enojados. Y mucho.

Los primeros dos Ursaring se acercan a nosotros, preparando sus garras para realizar el ataque Fury Swipes. Con el Sand Attack de Gligar logro detener a uno de ellos, afectando su vista y previniendo su ataque. Por otro lado, Elekid usa Thunder Wave en el otro que se aproximaba, paralizándolo y frenando su ataque y avance hacia nosotros.  
Esto sería más fácil si pudiera usar a Infernape, pero esta demasiado agotado.  
Además, Gligar merece un momento de lucirse. El tercero comienza a correr, alzando su brazo hacia arriba, preparado para usar Slash. Gligar prepara Agility, haciéndose más rápido, lo suficiente para atacarle primero con Poison Sting, dejándolo envenenado. Ante los sufrimientos de su condición, cae de rodillas intoxicado, dándole oportunidad a Elekid de usar Quick Attack para ponerlo de pie y enseguida Low Kick, haciéndolo caer de espalda, derrotándolo.  
Quedo maravillada ante tal habilidad de combate y combinación de movimientos que me quedo inmóvil, sin poder dar una orden.  
Cuando me doy cuenta, Gligar estaba a punto de recibir el Fury Swipes del Ursaring paralizado, hasta que Elekid le ayuda a evadirlo.  
Regreso a la pelea y ordeno a Gligar a utilizar Return, el movimiento que me dejo mi abuelo antes de morir. Con esto, el segundo Ursaring queda derrotado, mientras que el que seguía afectado por la arena en sus ojos recibe el ataque Shock Wave, cayendo vencido.  
Con sudor en mi frente, devuelvo a Gligar a su Poke Ball.  
Volteo a ver a la joven, la cual tenía una sonrisa en su rostro, demostrando su gusto por las batallas. Extiendo mi mano y me presento, pero ella me dice que espere un momento y entra rápido a la cueva. No la conozco del todo y ya me cae bien, pero siempre hay que ser precavidos.  
Ante mi curiosidad, saco una Poke Ball vacía y la arrojo hacia uno de los Ursaring, rebotando de regreso, demostrando que estos Pokemon tenían entrenador. Pero, ¿Por qué atacar a esta chica? ¿Y a quienes pertenecían?

Recuerdo las marcas del Galvantula y comienzo a buscar en la piel de los Ursaring, encontrando las mismas, pero solo hay 5 esta vez. Mi mente comenzó a sospechar de David, hasta que encontré otra cosa escrita. "C.H.". ¿Qué significara? Lo que noto de diferente es que esto fue marcado con algo caliente. Pobres Ursaring...

Enseguida, tan rápido que no lo vi venir, la chica sale de la cueva corriendo, tomando mi brazo con su mano derecha, mientras cargaba unos papeles con la izquierda. Escucho voces de hombres enojados detrás que nos perseguían. Entro en pánico.  
¿En que me acabo de meter?  
En medio de la huida, la joven se presenta.

"Soy Magenta, una revolucionaria Pokemon. Encantada de conocerte, nueva amiga", dice mientras corro con ella. Es rápida y fuerte, pudiendo empujarme tan fácilmente. "¿Revolucionaria?", me pregunto mientras huyo con ella hacia dentro del bosque.


End file.
